Peripecias de un no pervertido
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Gokudera Hayato: alias "Hurricane Bomb", el tío "piromaníaco" o simplemente el guardián con peor mala leche de Vongola. Con hormonas bastante volátiles pero no equivocarse, que no es un pervertido. Qué no, joder, no confundir las señales ¿eh? porque no hay nada peor que dejar un mensaje a medias. Y la excusa de ser tu cumpleaños no es válida todo el tiempo. Gokudera!Centric 8059


Excusas y más excusas, cuando debería de estar terminando el Two-shot pendiente en Junjou Romantica, me salgo por la tangente y edito éste fic (que tiene meses guardado en carpeta) para usarlo de tributo a Hayato y a suerte de regalo de cumpleaños. Si, no tengo perdón de Amano-sama, la mente maestra tras KHR T_T

En fin, es un Gokudera!Centric con varias palabras subidas de tono, cortesía del mal hablado italiano xD _¡Buon cumpleanno, Hayato!_

No me hago responsable por el mal carácter (y lenguaje soez) que pueda tener el cumpleañero. Es un chico difícil, entiéndanlo (?)

Ironía como alimento principal del texto. Ummm ya, no me digas ¬¬

* * *

Gokudera Hayato: alias _"Hurricane Bomb"_, el tío _"piromaníaco" _o simplemente, el guardián con peor mala leche de Vongola con una mecha regular en su cohete genital masculino, bastante volátil por estar en esa edad predilecta de las hormonas para alborotarse como y cuando se les pegue en gana.

Pero no equivocarse; Gokudera Hayato no es un pervertido calentón. Qué no, joder.

_ Divisó a Takeshi desde el amplio pasillo de ventanales que daban vista al norte de la escuela, en dirección al campo de béisbol, jugando con sus compañeros de equipo un partido de entrenamiento. Por el rojo de su chaleco sobre el uniforme deportivo de Nami Chuu, podía deducir que hacía de enemigo en su propio terreno al integrarse a los tildados como "_Visitors_". Además, a Yamamoto se le veía serio. Su fraccionado equipo, entre sus mismos compañeros mediocres, estaba perdiendo por dos carreras, y un solo hombre en base ya por el octavo_ inning_; no hay que ser un genio ni la gran verga en béisbol para saber que los patéticos amiguitos del equipo estaban haciendo bulto en el espacio. Aunque el Vongola hizo todo cuanto pudo por salvar el día, un solo árbol no hace sombra por lo que terminaron perdiendo por poco. Lo que resultó bastante más que frustrante para el friki beisbolista._

Como decía, Hayato no es un pervertido. No. Él sabe reconocerlos como lobos en un establo y sin miedo a equivocarse enlista a aquellos desviados que conoce. Acusa a Shamal de viejo verde, ¡oh, sí! Entre sus tiernos recuerdos de infancia, se encuentra la vista en ángulo bajo de los ojos de su mentor hacia el culo aún no formado de su hermana mayor; Bianchi contaba apenas con diez años y ya Shamal le prometía que, al crecer, sería su médico personal. Aunque en ginecología el tipo es una desgracia de doctor... por no decir que es una desgracia en cualquier ámbito

Y hablando de depravados, su padre tampoco se libra. ¡Ese hombre es un acosador profesional! Dejando a un lado que su segunda profesión estaba vinculada con la Mafia, atosigaba a su señora madre con cartas que quién sabe qué guarradas tendrían escritas (o adjuntas en algún paquete) y cientos de ramos de rosas y claveles con aromas demasiado concentrados como para ser cien por ciento naturales. Capaz serían afrodisíacos aromáticos; eso explicaría por qué, sin casarse, terminaron fornicando y engendrándolo como una bofetada a toda fidelidad conyugal.

_ Suena la campana que indica cambio de hora y materia. Toca Economía Doméstica, y esa es una de las asignaturas que menos le gustan al italiano, por lo que decide, a fuerza de apuntar con el dedo, saltársela con todas las de ganar. Sigue el camino contrario del pasillo hasta bajar al primer piso y salir a las áreas verdes de la institución a fumar un poco (¿y qué si está prohibido?) No quería vérselas con el Presidente Disciplinario en su territorio, es decir, la azotea: lugar preferido de los tontos que se escurren de las clases. El mundo está lleno de prohibiciones y reglas que al final no se cumplen y no sirven de nada; eso incluye algo tan mundano como jubilarse para ir a ver prácticas de idiotas sudorosos sin futuro académico bajo un sol de negros. Y todo porque se le viene en regalado antojo._

Mientras se mueve cuidadosamente, con una cautela que pocas veces emplea por el simple hecho de hacerse notar de mala gana (¡y pobre del que diga algo!) que usaría como excusa para partirle los dientes de un puñetazo**,** llega al terreno verdoso cerca de las gradas del estadio y se recuesta contra uno de los árboles viejos de por allí a envenenarse por masoquismo. Escucha el eco de los bates de aluminio contra la pelota y ve a los jugadores intercambiar gritos y señas, casi como un código cifrado en una guerra: discreto, adaptable y definitivo. Quien no acata las señales pierde por despistado; otra regla que tiene excepción ya que siempre hay alguien más avispado que el resto y, antes de darte cuenta, perdiste por confiado.

Como sea acabas jodido.

Pero más ajeno a su realidad no puede ser y mas foráneo al tema imposible, ya que con mirar al vacío mientras sigue pensando en lo podrido que está el mundo, a Hayato le entran ganas de un buen polvo. Uno de esos rápidos y sin compromiso… situación bastante imposible por la hora y la soledad del sitio, con los demás estudiantes en sus salones o en sus clubes. Claro, menos él, que amaneció con el diablo atravesado y una de esas venas hurañas que se le acumulan noche a noche. Eso, o las hormonas no liberadas que le ponen los nervios y la paciencia a flor de piel.

Antes de darse cuenta, está pensando _como_ un pervertido y ya se tragó a caladas el tercer cigarro. Chasquea la lengua y retoma el control de sus pensamientos.

_ Las clases terminan, al menos por ese día, y los tres Vongola contemporáneos se topan en la salida del colegio. Tsuna parece bastante alarmado y tontamente preocupado por la escasa habilidad manual que amenaza con hacerle suspender la materia _de las mujeres _(Economía del Hogar), mientras Yamamoto trata de ocultar su poco interés sobre el tema con una sonrisa escueta. Está molesto por el resultado del partido y no toma licencia en ponerle más empeño a la idea de disimularlo. Maldita Lluvia trasparente y a la vez tramposa; se puede ver perfectamente a través de ella, pero no debes de fiarte: antes de percatarte estás empapado y con un ataque de asma._

_ Para no perder la costumbre, Gokudera decide pagar parte de su mal humor con el beisbolista restregándole a la cara el pésimo resultado de un partido amateur. Con ello el chico volátil se siente mejor que mal; le ha tocado con cinismo una vena sensible y lo sabe. Pero, por extraño que parezca, le agrada ver que esa mirada, antes reprimida, que carcomía al japonés por dentro es finalmente liberada con furia y en su contra._

_ Tsunayoshi, como buen samaritano, regaña a Gokudera por su falta de tacto y trata de consolar al otro. En ese plan de intermediario está durante todo el camino a su casa, hasta que entra en su residencia y deja al otro par avanzando. El _"Hurricane Bomb"_ está curiosamente más callado y pensativo que de costumbre, y el espadachín-beisbolista, más huraño y molesto ahora que Sawada no andaba cerca para forzar una sonrisa. Cruzan miradas profundas un momento, verde contra castaño, y mantienen el peso de su estado de ánimo en contraste. Sólo la pantalla gaseosa que sube frente a ellos desde la chispa del tubo de nicotina encendido rompe parcialmente esa línea imaginaria._

Ahora que fuma, el italiano sabe que el placer puede venir de las más diversas y peculiares formas; manifestadas desde la sensación de gozo que te causa saciar un vicio, pasando por esos momentos de picardía que alegran a un niño que se sale con la suya en una travesura, hasta el agotamiento físico y la pesada respiración de un cuerpo abatido por el orgasmo, cuando acaban de drenarse las ganas acumuladas. En este momento, caminando junto a Yamamoto, se pregunta si él podría sentir esa clase de placer de las mismas maneras que él o simplemente, ya que cada gusto es personal, si para el japonés ganar un juego importante y difícil por poco es igual de satisfactorio que un polvo de los buenos… y ahora que ha perdido, el efecto era el contrario.

No hay peor sentir que el clímax sin consumar, en cualquier aspecto de la vida.

_ Llama al idiota del béisbol sin usar su apodo predilecto, sino por su apellido y en tono seco. El aludido se extraña ante el intento de conversación que sostiene el otro justo antes de llegar al restaurante que atiende su familia y le mira interrogante, instándole a continuar, Gokudera le habla muy cerca y siente el aliento desagradable a cigarrillo que emana de su boca mezclado con el apetitoso aroma que se cuela por la puerta de la cocina, donde su padre prepara el almuerzo. Le entra hambre, y junto a ella una extraña sensación de otra necesidad vital en el ser humano: la reproducción. Pero no con una hembra._

_ Dejando sus prejuicios para después y guiado por esos ojos verde brumoso, estampa sus labios contra los de su compañero, se le antojan más suaves de lo que esperaba y contiene la respiración, porque el italiano exhala y el olor a nicotina rellenaría el aire de sus pulmones. Takeshi acorta distancias encajando entre sus muslos las caderas del otro y siente cómo se le suben los colores al rostro. Han dejado de mirarse directamente y, con ello, su odiosa memoria decide cagarla y amargarle el momento, presentándole como una ácida película el partido de esa mañana. Arruga el entrecejo, y para su sorpresa recibe un brusco empujón del guardián de las explosiones. _

_ Siente el impulso de preguntar balbuceando, luego el de quejarse y después el de no hacer nada. Toma consejo del tercero en cuanto siente que debe despejar su mente con un baño frío para liberar presión, y parece que Gokudera le trasmite lo mismo por telepatía. Se despiden como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el italiano no hubiese despertado aquella mañana con extraños sueños húmedos mezclados con retorcidos recuerdos; como si japonés no hubiese estado distraído desde temprano pensando en lo incómodo que últimamente le resulta masturbase en el baño de su casa, y por consiguiente perder el partido por despistado. _

_ Por confundir las señales._

Hayato deambula un rato por las calles, pensando en el trasfondo del impulso que lo llevó a acercarse a aquel que considera su idiota compañero de clases y otro guardián de su preciado Décimo. Y por cómo es él: terco, orgulloso y directo, nunca se va a retractar de aquello. No. Porque si de algo está seguro Gokudera Hayato es que _no _es un pervertido. Los pervertidos actúan igual con todos y son descarados hasta la uña del pie, pero _él no_. Él sólo tiene ganas y tiempo para darse el lujo de dejar pensar a la testosterona y enfocarse en la forma de placer que le satisfaga. Si ese cúmulo de deseo y erotismo toma forma de Yamamoto Takeshi, no es casualidad.

Ya que algo es seguro, él no juega al béisbol, pero conoce los códigos cifrados de guerra y las señas. En el amor, la mafia y la guerra todo vale.

Un par de horas después se masturba pensando en Yamamoto, pero no importa lo morboso que podría llegar a quedar si alguna vez se lo dice al objeto de sus jadeos; Hayato sabe que cada quien tiene su instante de perversión y placer secreto. Después de todo, Takeshi también es un adolescente y, esa tarde, había quedado a mitad del clímax.

_ Nada peor que dejar un mensaje a medias._

_ Lo piensa bastante, prácticamente siente como los pro y los contra de la decisión que pueda tomar comienzan a lanzarse piedras y escupitajos mutuamente, y él prefiere observar el campo minado de lejos mientras llegan a un acuerdo o terminan de destruirse. Opta por ignorar ambos bandos y sólo se deja llevar por el instinto y la primera idea que se le cruza. Una vez fuera del baño decide publicar la noticia _no tan obvia _del día corriente: es, oficialmente, su cumpleaños. Desde las 00:00 a.m. del reciente día nueve del mes nueve. Sí, un año más viejo, contando apenas dos manos y media y ya está harto._

_ Curioso. Está solo como nunca, pero no está _tan _solo como siempre y cavilando sobre ello, se relame los labios distraídamente; tiene la vaga esperanza que, después de haber cenado pasta, cepillado sus dientes y tomado un baño, aún quede rastro del sabor a sushi de la boca del beisbolista. Enciende un cigarro, se rasca con fastidio los húmedos cabellos y lo deja en el cenicero, moviéndose hasta la entrada de su pequeño apartamento, sentándose sobre el _tatami.

Con su teléfono celular en mano textea un mensaje corto y conciso, dejando a la caprichosa suerte el que llegue o no a su destinatario:

"_¿Estás despierto aún? Hoy es mi cumpleaños"_

Cierra la tapa del aparato, pegándose putadas mentalmente por haberlo enviado cuando recibe una rápida respuesta:

"_¿Quién podría dormirse tan temprano un sábado? Emm… un domingo, quiero decir… Feliz cumpleaños"_

Frunce los labios en una mueca que no podría ni mal llamarse sonrisa y le devuelve el SMS:

-"_Entonces, ¿vienes o no? Tengo ganas de salir a tomar en algún bar"._

_-"¿Estás loco?, ¡somos menores de edad! Si quieres tomar, no podrá ser un sitio público. ¿Qué otro sugieres?"_

Duda un momento, y luego se recuerda que no tiene nada que ganar ni nada que perder. Salvo un par de horas de sueño y algún insoportable sermón de Bianchi. Un coño, en realidad.

_-"En mi casa. Ahora. Que no te vea tu padre para evitar explicaciones absurdas"._

Sabe que en cualquier otra situación, Takeshi se habría negado y le hubiese mandado a _lavarse el culo_. Él mismo nunca le hubiera invitado por más aburrido y hastiado que esté (ya sabe cuántos azulejos hay en su baño), ni le hubiese dicho nada acerca de su aniversario. Pero también sabe que quedó con un sinsabor incómodo y confuso y que para descifrarlo debe ver a Yamamoto. Que si no, no es él.

No hay seguridad, pero todo indica que el japonés se siente igual. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días te besa y te empuja tu compañero de clases. _Eso debería de ser razón suficiente _piensa en retrospectiva, dándose por entendido que le hierve la sangre y le toca los cojones el ver a Takeshi sin su habitual y estúpida sonrisilla. Suena el timbre de su departamento, y jura que Troya va a arder de nuevo por el respingo sufrido; abre la puerta de mala gana y lo primero que confirma es su arrepentimiento de carne y huesos.

Trajo su irritante y boba sonrisa consigo, y una bolsa de compras llena de (por lo que puede apreciar por encima) botellas de sake y latas de cerveza. Cruza imperceptiblemente los ojos cuando escucha a lo lejos un _Le sobraban algunas a mi padre _que ignora por conveniencia, no le invita a pasar y en cambio, apaga el cigarrillo a medio consumir en el cenicero sobre una mesilla. El Guardián Lluvia cierra la puerta tras sí y deja las bebidas en la mesa central.

¿A qué se debe tu extraña actitud hoy? _Le antecede lánguidamente a un _Ah, y feliz cumpleaños _a modo de saludo por parte del invitado. Y Gokudera, con su mal genio, escupe veneno _A tu actitud mediocre ante la derrota ¡y te haces llamar a ti mismo Guardián del Décimo! _mezclado con un gesto controversial de agradecimiento _¡Oh, _Heineken*_! No eres tan inútil después de todo. Siéntate.

_ Beben, conversan trivialidades (triviales insultos hacia el beisbolista) y pasadas las 01: 30 a.m. y media docena de tragos entre ambos, los preludios para la aclaración no parecen respetarse al pie de la letra. Tras un escueto y tumultuoso _No estoy borracho ni loco _Hayato repite la osadía de esa tarde, cual recibe el mayor de una manera menos forzada; para, luego de perder segundos de su vida en compartir saliva y alcohol, pagarle con la misma moneda._

Le empuja,_ el italiano cae, se levanta rápidamente y se le abalanza agresivamente en respuesta. Sobre la cama, haciéndola rechinar y maldecir al espadachín. No se besan otra vez. Los cabellos platinados están secos y esponjados por el calor del verano y de la bebida cuando el deportista regresa a su casa; dejando la _evidencia _a medio consumir entre latas vacías y pasos vacilantes por la culpa. No precisamente por el nivel etílico en la sangre._

_ Porque hay culpa. La culpa que trae consigo el dudar de la exactitud o el margen de error que pueda tener una acción; la acción de pensar a medias siempre le ha causado culpabilidad a Yamamoto, y no lucha por ocultarlo. Pero está consciente, y eso se lo demostró al aceptar su inusual llamado, que está tan confundido como él y quiere respuestas a las de ya._

_ Antes de acostarse a dormir de una vez por todas, al pesarle los párpados y tener una remodelación de inmobiliaria _en su cabeza_, la respuesta viene sola, como el dolor tras golpearse el dedo meñique del pie contra una esquina:_

Sólo a ti te llamaría a esta hora con la excusa de ser mi cumpleaños. ¿No te dice eso suficiente?

_ Misión cumplida: mensaje recibido. _Ya por la mañana, podrían hablar extraoficialmente de aquello.

* * *

Eso fue una prueba de un estilo narrativo que no acostumbro, y si tiene buena acogida podría reconsiderarlo para otros fic!centric que tengo pensados n_n

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas y felicitaciones -a Gokudera- pásenlas por escrito~

Nos vemos en otro fic por estos lares ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
